Gabby's Sick Day
by celrock
Summary: Gabby describes the sick day she spent in Paris with her mom and Bianca while her twin sister, aunts, and the rest of her family and friends got to go have fun in Paris. Takes place during chapters 5 and 6 of theblindwriter95's story, O'Mallys and Rugrats in Paris, and story is told from Gabby's POV. I hope you enjoy!


Author's Note: This story is a request for theblindwriter95, I hope you enjoy it!

Gabby's Sick Day

Summary: Gabby describes the sick day she spent in Paris with her mom and Bianca while her twin sister, aunts, and the rest of her family and friends got to go have fun in Paris. Takes place during chapters 5 and 6 of theblindwriter95's story, O'Mallys and Rugrats in Paris, and story is told from Gabby's POV. I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the original characters from Rugrats, Madeline, and Sofia the first, they're the property of their original creators. The OC's of Gabby, Elena, Madeline, Sabrina, Nell O'Mally, Bobby Lee, and Bianca belong to theblindwriter95.

Gabby POV

There I was, laying in mommy's arms, as my aunt Sabrina, twin sister Elena, Bobby Lee, the other Madeline who gotted with us yesterday night, and everybody else got to go have fun at the dinosaur thingy in Paris, while I lay there, helpless, feeling achy and shivering something awful. I didn't feel good, but worser, I had to be all alone without my sister and miss all of the fun things that day. Maybe I was too sick to care, but I didn't care. At that moment, I did the only thing I could do, I started balling my eyes out, hoping mommy would be able to find some way to calm me down.

"Now now Gabby sweetie, everything's going to be okay." Mommy said, rocking me back and force, trying to get me to calm down.

I couldn't help it, as I started drooling all over mommy's nightgown, as the aroma of food filled my nose.

"I brought breakfast back for you from downstairs Miss Helen." Bianca said, placing a tray of delicious smelling food on a table where mommy sat down, and handed me over to Bianca.

"I can't get Gabby to be quiet, and she still feels very warm! Oh dear Bianca, I've never had to deal with one of my babies being sick before, what are we going to do?" Mommy said, starting to cry too.

Worried I'd make things worser, I quieted down, as I reached for Bianca's free hand and started nibbling on her fingers. It felt good, even if my head still hurted, and I felt miserable.

"Now now Helen, it's going to be all right. I'm here to help you take care of Gabby today, you just get something to eat, and I'll go put little Gabby down to sleep. I'm also going to get a cold compress for her head, that ought to help bring down the fever." Bianca said, carrying me back to my bed, as mommy started eating some yummy food that had been placed before her at a table.

At least mommy wasn't crying no mores, and Bianca put me down in bed with Elena's snuggle bear. I snuggled up with the bear, hoping to fall asleep. A minute later, Bianca returned and placed something cold on my head. It felt good, but what really felt good was when she tucked me in with Snuggles beneath the blankie.

"Now now Gabby, you get some sleep now. Mommy and I will be back to check on you in a little while." Bianca said, blowing me a kiss from outside the bars of the crib.

And with those final words, I fell asleep, as my eyes slammed shut and I slept for a good while, until I saw some bright lights shine in through one of the windows. However, I'm not sure if I was sicker or what, but I could swear the bright lights were aunty Sabrina and Madeline trying to shine flashlights into me and Elena's eyes, trying to get us to wake up and play. I couldn't stand it when my aunties tried to do such nonsense, and it didn't help that upon waking up, I was aching all over.

"Madeline! Sabrina! Stop it! My eyes hurt!" I cried, but it was no use, nobody hearded me.

I then turned immediately to my left to see Elena snuggling up close to me, but what was even weirder was she didn't feel like Elena, she felt like a teddy bear.

"Elena? Elena!" I cried, but nobody answered.

What was going on here? I felt cold, wet, achy, and nobody was answering to my calls. I started whailing again, hoping somebody would rescue me from this turmoil known as my crib.

"Now now little one, calm down, mommy's coming." I heard mommy calling in the distance.

However, I hurted too much to stop crying, and I was freezing, even with being wrapped in a blankie, and Snuggles looked like Elena. If that wasn't enough, I heard footsteps approach, but they sounded like giant feet of a elephant, and nextest thing I knew, I saw what looked like a giant version of Snuggles, standing outside the crib.

"It's okay Gabby sweetie, mommy's here." I heard mommy's voice say, but I only gasp in shock, stopping my crying instantly, as the sight before surprised me more than anything.

It appeared that Snuggles had growed and was standing outside of the crib, but it was talking, and in mommy's voice! I was speechless when Snuggles, Elena's teddy bear reached into the crib and picked me up, only to feel mommy's arms and body against my shivering aching body. I was so confused I didn't know what to think at that moment, when mommy put a hand on my forehead.

"Goodness sweetie, you are warm. Looks like it's bathtime for you." Mommy said, carrying me into the bathroom, where I swear I saw a huge raging river before me, as I heard running water and what appeared to be a giant seagull flying away from the bathtub.

"The tub is all set Helen." I heard the seagull say in Bianca's voice.

Maybe I was just, too sick to think straight, and my eyes were playing tricks on me. Though why my magination wanna go nuts at this time in my life is beyond me, but I wouldn't think about it too much, as my head was already hurting, and trying to figure out what was really going on, only made my head hurt worser.

"Come on sweetie." Mommy who still looked like Snuggles said, taking me out of my jammies, as I felt like somebody had taked me out into the freezing cold.

I knew something was wrong, as I could swear it wasn't winter I think Aunty Sabrina and Madeline called it, whatever that was. Nextest thing I knew, I was placed into the raging river, and I was so ascared I was going to drown, I started crying, whailing, and kicking my arms and legs around, splashing the mommy sized teddy bear in the process.

"Gabby, hold still!" Mommy said, but I wasn't having any of it.

I was cold, I thought I was going to drown, and I wanted out of that bathtub right then and there!

"Bianca! I could use some help!" I heard mommy call over my sobs, as I continued to flare around, and the seagull looking creature flew back into the bathroom close to giant Snuggles near the raging river, and took her wings, which were really Bianca's arms, and saw to pinning me down.

"Now now Gabby, you must stay still, or you'll hurt yourself." The Bianca seagull said.

I obeyed, specially when I looked and saw tears of frustration in the eyes of growed up Snuggles, who was my mommy for whatever reason. Not wishing to make anybody cry, I stayed as still as a baby-baby like myself could do, while mommy and Bianca gotted me all clean, and out of that raging river of water.

"There, isn't that better?" Mommy asked, drying me off with a fuzzy blankie, which felt more like a towel, but whatever.

Sure I smelled nice, but I didn't feel any betterer, as I was placed into a diapie and a fresh pair of pink jammies, as to tell me and my sister apart, mommy would dress me in pink and Elena in green so she wouldn't mix us up. Gosh, was I really missing Elena right then, as I started crying again, and reached for giant Snuggle, AKA mommy's hand and started nibbling on the fingers, as it was all that felt good at the moment.

"Are you hungry?" Mommy asked.

"It might be good to see if you can get Gabby to eat, we don't want her getting dehydrated." Bianca said in the background, as mommy carried me out into the bedroom and sat down in a chair.

I had no idea what dehydrated meant, but if it meant having to miss more days in Paris with my sister, then I'd try to eat something, even though I wasn't all that hungry. Nextest thing I knew, the nice nipples of mommy's appeared from beneath Snuggle's fur, as I started sucking, and the familiar milk trickled down my throat. It felt soothing and nice, and that maybe there was some hope after all. And because Elena wasn't there to suck on the other side, I got to suck on both sides, though the more I drank, the more my tummy started to hurt really badly. Feeling this ouchy, I started to cry a lot.

"Now now, hush Gabby, everything's going to be all right." Mommy said, rocking me back and force, as I looked up through my tears and still saw the face of Snuggles.

I really wish mommy would look like mommy again, but guess when you're sick, things don't always look as they should, so I'd just have to deal with it. At least the comfort of mommy's arms were there, as I started to calm down, and the seagull that was Bianca flew back in the room and joined me and mommy at mommy's side.

"How are we doing?" Bianca asked.

"I just wish I could get Gabby to feel better and not cry. I want my little girl to feel better." Mommy replied.

"Did she eat?" Bianca asked.

"Yes she did, but I think her tummy might be upset." Mommy replied.

"Well, we can do what my mommy use to do, sing Gabby a lullaby to help her go back to sleep, as rest is what she really needs right now." Bianca suggested.

"Good idea Bianca!" Mommy said excitedly, as she cleared her throat, and the two ladies in their soothing voices, started singing to me, as mommy continued to rock me in her arms, and I decided to close my eyes at this point, since just hearing their voices and not seeing the strange faces of seagulls and Snuggles in Bianca and mommy, was not what I wanted to see right then.

As mommy rocked me, I heard them sing me the following song.

 _Early each day to the steps of Saint Paul's_ _  
_ _The little old bird woman comes_ _  
_ _In her own special way to the people she calls_ _  
_ _Come, buy my bags full of crumbs_

 _Come feed the little birds, show them you care_ _  
_ _And you'll be glad if you do_ _  
_ _Their young ones are hungry_ _  
_ _Their nests are so bare_ _  
_ _All it takes is tuppence from you_

 _Feed the birds, tuppence a bag,_ _  
_ _Tuppence, tuppence, tuppence a bag_ _  
_ _"Feed the birds, " that's what she cries_ _  
_ _While overhead, her birds fill the skie_

 _All around the cathedral the saints and apostles_ _  
_ _Look down as she sells her wares._ _  
_ _Although you can't see it, you know they are smiling_ _  
_ _Each time someone shows that he cares_

 _Though her words are simple and few_ _  
_ _Listen, listen, she's calling to you_ _  
_ _"Feed the birds, tuppence a bag_ _  
_ _Tuppence, tuppence, tuppence a bag_

 _Though her words are simple and few_ _  
_ _Listen, listen, she's calling to you_ _  
_ _"Feed the birds, tuppence a bag_ _  
_ _Tuppence, tuppence, tuppence a bag_

As mommy and Bianca sang the song to me, I couldn't help but imagine in my head, my aunties Sabrina and Madeline feeding the birds in the garden at our castle back home. As these warm thoughts filled my mind, I was just about to fall asleep, when an unpleasant feeling came over me, and I started coughing, like I was trying to empty my tummy.

"Oh no! Are you all right?" Mommy asked in panic, as I could swear I felt Bianca coming over and holding my head up.

Just then, I threw up all over the seagull looking lady, which was in actuality, Bianca.

"Oh my goodness Bianca, I am so sorry." Mommy cried, bursting into tears.

"Now now Helen, don't worry about it, when you were Gabby's age, you spit up quite a bit too." Bianca said, trying to calm my mommy down, but it was no use.

Even I felt bad, and all I could do was cry, which is what I started doing.

"Here, you go get cleaned up, and I'll see to cleaning up Gabby and getting her calmed down." Mommy said, as the seagull flew off towards that raging river, which was the bathtub mommy had placed me into earlier.

I was hoping I wouldn't have to go back in there, and thankfully, I didn't, as mommy changed me into another pair of jammies, and cleaned me up with a wipy, after putting me into a fresh diapie. Once that was done, she started rocking me to sleep in her arms again, as she sang me another song, and I closed my eyes, really hoping sleep would come, and take the achy headache away, as even though my tummy felt better after throwing up, I still wasn't quite there yet.

 _Come stop your crying_ _  
_ _It will be alright_ _  
_ _Just take my hand_ _  
_ _And hold it tight_

 _I will protect you_ _  
_ _From all around you_ _  
_ _I will be here_ _  
_ _Don't you cry_

 _For one so small,_ _  
_ _You seem so strong_ _  
_ _My arms will hold you,_ _  
_ _Keep you safe and warm_ _  
_ _This bond between us_ _  
_ _Can't be broken_ _  
_ _I will be here_ _  
_ _Don't you cry_

 _'Cause you'll be in my heart_ _  
_ _Yes, you'll be in my heart_ _  
_ _From this day on_ _  
_ _Now and forever more_ _  
_ _You'll be in my heart_ _  
_ _No matter what they say_ _  
_ _You'll be here in my heart_ _  
_ _Always_

 _Why can't they understand the way we feel_ _  
_ _They just don't trust what they can't explain_ _  
_ _I know we're different, but deep inside us_ _  
_ _We're not that different at all_

 _And you'll be in my heart_ _  
_ _Yes you'll be in my heart_ _  
_ _From this day on_ _  
_ _Now and forever more_

 _Don't listen to them_ _  
_ _'Cause what do they know_ _  
_ _We need each other, to have, to hold_ _  
_ _They'll see in time, I know_

 _When destiny calls you, you must be strong_ _  
_ _I may not be with you_ _  
_ _But you got to hold on_ _  
_ _They'll see in time, I know_ _  
_ _We'll show them together_

 _'Cause you'll be in my heart_ _  
_ _Believe me you'll be in my heart_ _  
_ _I'll be there from this day on_ _  
_ _Now and forever more_

 _You'll be in my heart_ _  
_ _No matter what they say_ _  
_ _You'll be here in my heart_ _  
_ _Always_

 _Always I'll be with you_ _  
_ _I'll be there for you always_ _  
_ _Always and always_

 _Just look over your shoulder_ _  
_ _Just look over your shoulder_ _  
_ _Just look over your shoulder_ _  
_ _I'll be there_ _  
_ _Always_

As mommy sang that beautiful soothing song to me, my eyes grew heavy, as I drifted off to sleep in mommy's arms. I awoke sometime later, curled up in mommy's arms in her bed, and to my pleasant surprise, the bright light wasn't shining in my face no more, and mommy looked like mommy, not Snuggles. I felt much betterer too, not feeling warm and achy no more. Just then, mommy's eyes fluttered open.

"Hi Gabby, how's my little one?" Mommy asked, feeling my forehead.

"Oh! Looks like Bianca was right! Rest is just what you needed, as you're feeling much better." Mommy said, giving me a hug and smiling.

I giggled and hugged her back, as best as my little arms would allow me. Of course, I was just happy that I wasn't achy no mores and that mommy looked like mommy, not Snuggles.

"How are we doing?" Bianca's voice said.

I turned in the direction of the voice, and again, was met by the pleasant sight of Bianca, not a seagull.

"We did it! We got Gabby through her first fever." Mommy replied excitedly.

"That's wonderful news!" Bianca added.

"Thanks for everything." Mommy said, getting off of the bed with me and embracing Bianca where we gave her a group hug.

"It was my pleasure." Bianca said, as me and mommy returned to the chair, and she had me drink some more milk out of her nipples on her chest.

This time, as I sucked, not only did the milk feel good going down my throat, but my tummy didn't hurt this time, just, felt good like it should after I drink out of mommy. Though I will admit, I was starting to feel lonely without Elena by my side. After I finished drinking, I started to cry again.

"What's the matter?" Mommy asked.

Thankfully, everything looked back to normen again, as I pointed to Snuggles in the crib, then over at Elena's empty bed.

"Do you miss your sister?" Mommy asked.

Sadly, growed ups can't understand me, even if I did try to speak, so I simply kept pointing to Elena's crib, hoping mommy would get the hint.

"Now now little one, come now, I bet if you fall back to sleep, Elena will be back before you know it." Mommy suggested.

I was feeling kind of sleepy, as I let out another yawn, and rested my head on mommy's shoulder, as I drifted back off to sleep. The nextest time I waked up, I was still snuggled up in mommy's arms in her bed with her, and Bobby Lee had returned with my aunties, and to my pleasant surprise, Elena. As far as I was concerned, my sick day was all over, as I felt the bestest I felt all day, and that was good enough for me.

End of Gabby POV

The End

Author's Note: Well, there you have it. What went on back at the hotel with Helen, Bianca, and Gabby during the events of chapters 5 and 6 in theblindwriter95's story, O'Mallys and Rugrats in Paris, I hope you guys liked it. I also ended it the way I did, since at that point, we'd be back to where chapter 6 picks up with the gang's return to the hotel that evening. Also, the songs that Helen and Bianca sing to Gabby are Feed the Birds (Tuppence a Bag) from Disney's, Marry Poppins, and You'll Be In My Heart from Disney's, Tarzan. Also, I got some inspiration to have Gabby hallucinate and see other figures or animals instead of her mommy, Bianca, and Snuggles from the Rugrats episode, Slumber Party, when Tommy had similar hallucinations, only we heard more of Gabby's thoughts in this case, while in that episode, we only saw what Tommy saw, we never heard any verbal thoughts, but while that's one of my least favorite episodes, glad it could be of some inspiration for this story. Thanks for reading, and here's hoping, I'll be back with more new material, or updates to ongoing material, sometime soon.


End file.
